1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of concrete construction. Specifically, the present invention relates to a concrete dowel placement device that holds itself in position for concrete construction applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The efficient placing of concrete dowel placement devices in a time and cost effective manner while maintaining the proper position of the dowels placed therein during a concrete pour is an ongoing concern in concrete construction. In solving this problem, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,331 discloses slip and non-slip concrete dowel placement devices. The device has sleeves with a hollow tubular sheath and a perpendicular flange formed at the opening to facilitate attachment of the sheath to a concrete form via conventional means, such as nails or screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,952 discloses a concrete dowel placement apparatus that comprises interconnectable components. The apparatus has a base member and an elongate tubular dowel receiving sheath. The base member comprises an outer sleeve and an inner sleeve attached to a flange which accommodates a nail for attachment to a concrete form. The receiving sheath slides over the outer sleeve. In a related apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,821 discloses a concrete dowel placement apparatus as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,952 with the addition of at least one reinforcement wall between the outer and inner sleeves of the base member.
Alternatively, systems that don't require dowel rods have been used. U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,463 discloses a disk plate concrete dowel system. The system uses a positioner bracket which is attachable at a flange to a concrete form by standard fasteners, a pocket former which extends from the bracket base and a dowel plate which slides into the pocket former after the concrete form and the base flange are removed after a concrete pour. The disk plate system is interposed between adjacent concrete pours and defines a pour joint.
However, problems still exist with the prior art devices. The prior art devices require that a plurality of fasteners be used to attach them to the concrete forms. Also, some devices require assembly of component parts. In addition, some devices must be removed from a concrete pour. This requires additional materials and labor which increases fabrication time and costs.
A recognized need is present in the art for a concrete dowel placement device that facilitates its own placement and that of a concrete dowel in a concrete structure. More specifically, the prior art is deficient in a concrete dowel placement device that has an integral locking structure formed thereon which secures the device to a concrete form. The present invention fulfills this long-standing need and desire in the art.